


Criminal and Executioner

by iyynezu



Series: TAKAMORI [3]
Category: Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Arguing, Banter, F/F, Hand Feeding, Injury, World Domination, sudden angst at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iyynezu/pseuds/iyynezu
Summary: Kiara is set on world domination.
Relationships: Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara
Series: TAKAMORI [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154258
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	Criminal and Executioner

**Author's Note:**

> warning for very very brief gore mention
> 
> this is NOT going to be an abusive relationship. kiara doesnt love calli yet and so far has the emotional intelligence of like, a toddler and the vocabulary of an eons old phoenix lol . calliope isnt scared because nothing can kill her, not because shes used to being yelled at

Calliope appeared once more, as she always does.

The atmosphere was much different in the cave than last time. Significantly more sinister, like the room itself was angry red. Kusotori must be upset. Why? 

Calliope looked to the left, to see the previously neatly set up table knocked over. One leg was broken. The carefully placed rug was now in disarray, thrown halfway across the room.

She looked to the right, and noticed something much more concerning- there was a very large, very dark hole in the wall.

Well- it wasn't really a _hole_ , Calliope thought. Perhaps tear, or clearing, or even _chasm_ would be more appropriate.

Calliope laughed. The chasm was very much Kusotori-in-phoenix-form-shaped. She peered into it for a moment, and saw nothing through the blackness.

She wasn't concerned, for nothing could ever kill a phoenix as strong as Kiara. She smiles at the memories of her winning battles. 

Calliope steps into the gap, and walks for a moment. There doesn't seem to be any light for a long time. Kusotori could move very quickly as a phoenix, so perhaps she was so angry she started running holes through her cavern. Calliope sighed, and teleported home for a moment.

She looked around her bedroom, and found a lantern in the corner that she had been using as light for when she worked late into the night. This would be fine. 

She appeared back in the cavern, the lantern light guiding her this time. It seemed there was no diverge in the passage, and that Kiara had simply broken one long walkway into the cavern. Calliope pressed on.

About three minutes of straight walking later, Calliope started teleporting short distances through the cavern. Really, how long was this thing? The atmosphere got darker and angrier as she continued. Maybe it would be best to leave her alone if she's having a tantrum, Calliope considered. 

No. Calliope had brought more chicken, lots more this time (enough to feed a phoenix), and was sure Kusotori would feel better after eating. She smelled only old blood in the cavern, so it seemed like Kiara hadn't been eating recently. That thought made her a little upset. Kiara should be eating her fill. 

Eventually, Calliope heard faint panting sounds. That must be Kusotori. Calliope could practically taste the anger radiating from her. 

Calliope set her lantern on the ground, as she could see light coming up. Had Kiara also busted a hole through to the outside, or did she bring a light with her? 

"I'LL KILL THEM ALL!" 

Calliope felt the roar of the phoenix reverberate through the passage. She would laugh, if she didn't love Kusotori this much. 

"HOW DARE THEY? THOSE STUPID HUMANS DARE ATTACK KIARA TAKANASHI?! I'LL KILL THEM ALL!" 

Ah. So she had run into some trouble with humans. There wasn't a village for many miles from here, so Kiara must have gone in her phoenix form to cover the distance. Of course that would scare humans, Calliope thought. Humans don't see huge orange birds twice the height of their tallest men flying through the sky every day. 

"Kiara Takanashi." 

"WHAT?! OH, WHAT THE FUCK, YOU'RE HERE _NOW?!"_ Kiara screams. 

"Don't swear like that." Calliope scolds.

"WHY DON'T YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP?! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH?! I HATE THOSE GODDAMN HUMANS!" 

"Kiara Takanashi," Calliope addressed her by her full name. "I cannot believe you would attempt something so foolish as to approach a human looking how you do." 

"OH, SHUT UP!" Kusotori picked up the big lantern she had in the room and threw it against the wall with force. It shattered into pieces, the light quickly going out with it. 

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW?! WAS YOUR GODDAMNED WING TORN BY THOSE MONGRELS?! INSOLENCE!" The phoenix roared.

Calliope teleported backwards into the passage for the lantern, and then appeared in the room once more. 

"Kusotori," Calliope was versed in this sort of exchange, "Show me your wing." She held out her free hand. 

"I WILL DO NO SUCH THING! YOU WERE SIDING WITH THOSE FREAKS ALL ALONG, WEREN'T YOU, CALLI?! YOU SAID YOU WOULD HELP ME TAKE OVER THE WORLD, BUT NOW YOU'RE SIDING WITH THEM?!" 

"Hush, Kusotori. You do not know the ways of the world yet. You are the last phoenix. Of course the humans would be frightened to see you."

"SHUT-"

"Kusotori. If a being twice your size appeared outside this cave right now and shouted that they would take over the world, would you want to be friends? Would you sit quietly?"

"....." Kiara did not answer.

"Answer me, Kusotori." 

"No. I would not like it at all. I'd gouge their eyes out," She spat. 

Calliope smiled. "So you are lucky that these are your only injuries. Now, show me your wing. It must be old, since I can't smell fresh blood."

Kiara hesitantly held out her wing, looking very unsatisfied at not having bested Calliope. There was an X-shaped slash across it, and some of her feathers were gone. In the more gruesome places, you could see some muscle. "..Happened yesterday," Kiara mumbled. 

"I see. Doesn't it pain you?" Calliope asks.

"OF COURSE IT HURTS-" 

"Don't shout at me, Kusotori, or I'll leave you here to lick your wounds by yourself and won't return for two months," Calliope threatened.

"Sorry," Kusotori says quickly. 

"I'll bring water and bandages for it. Don't move it while I'm gone, and try not to be too loud, lest the creature twice your size decides to pay a visit today," Calliope smiles.

"Do those really exist?!" Kiara asks. 

Calliope just laughs, and disappears.

"HEY! COME BACK-" 

_______________________________________

She reappeared a moment later with a bottle of water and a roll of bandages. 

"Where'd you get those?" Kusotori asks.

"Secret," Calliope replies. 

Calliope dumps the water over the wing, and watches dried blood fall off in pink rivulets. Kiara hisses.

"Don't move." 

"Not moving," Kiara singsongs, annoyed. 

"Good," Calli smiles. She dries the water with her cloak, and unrolls the bandages. She wraps it tightly around Kiara's wing. 

"Ouch." Kiara interjects.

"How could something like this hurt the great phoenix Kusotori?" Calli teases.

Kiara flares her feathers, looking courageous. Calli snorts. 

"Don't make fun of me!" Kiara yells.

"I'm not, Kusotori, I promise," Calli says, but she's smiling. 

They are silent for a little while. 

"....for helping me." Kiara mumbles, suddenly very quiet. 

"Hm?" Calli says. "Too quiet, Kusotori. Say it again."

"You're doing this on purpose!" Kiara shouts.

"I'm really not, Kusotori, I just didn't hear you. Say it to me again." 

"I sa~id," Kiara singsongs, "Thank you! For helping me! I'm not repeating myself!" 

Calliope laughs, and doesn't stop for a long time. 

"Why are you laughing?" Kiara says, indignant. 

"You're so cute. You're very welcome, Kusotori," Calliope teases.

"DO NOT MAKE FUN OF ME!" Kiara growls. 

"Alright, fine, I'm sorry," Calliope is still smiling. "Do you want chicken?" 

Kusotori's eyes light up. "Chicken? Oh, but! I have to stay like this, don't I?!" Apparently her phoenix form is 'this', now. "Oh, you're so horrible, Calli!" Kiara suddenly looks like she's going to burst into tears. Her emotions are confusing, Calliope thinks. 

"If it's that devastating," Calliope says, "I'll just feed it to you." 

"What? You would really do that, Calli?" Kiara looks touched, like she'd totally forgotten about her anger minutes before. 

"Sure, Kusotori." Calliope had actually never done this before, and anything new is exciting after all of eternity- even hand feeding a giant bird girl fried chicken.

Calliope suddenly materializes the chicken (she had been keeping it in the place between nothing and reality where her scythe usually was), and held it out for her. Kiara's eyes are sparkling. 

It's much like feeding a puppy, or a normal sized bird, but Calliope feels too guilty comparing her beloved to a little animal. Kiara carefully bites it and rips all of the meat off the bone in one go, leaving no mess. 

"You have lovely manners for a being your size," Calliope laughs. "Good job. You have good coordination already, even like this." 

"Oh, thank you.." Kiara says once she finishes. She gets a little shy with compliments sometimes. It's okay, Calliope thinks. 

"You know, Calli," Kusotori drifts off for a moment. "You know, I still haven't forgiven those humans."

"That's okay," Calliope says. "They hurt you. I'm not exactly happy with them either." 

"No, I mean," Kiara seems hesitant, "There's still no way I'm not going to take over the world. You can't say anything to stop me." 

Calliope pauses. Already establishing boundaries? Fine, then. What does Calli care if Kiara tries to take over the world? She has never once succeeded, and if she did-

Calliope would have to kill her. 

It's not very fun to think about, but a couple swings of the scythe, and anything comes down. Even the great phoenix Kiara Takanashi, who attempts world domination over and over again but never succeeds. 

Kiara's shortest life was 25 years long. 

That's because Calliope had killed her. With her own hands. 

It's an issue if the world is taken over, because the way Kiara does it causes most if not all life in the world to die. If all life dies, and she can no longer do her job because there is no job to do, she ceases to exist. She will go to great lengths to ensure this doesn't happen, even if she has to erase all her beloved's memories and experience every so often to do it. 

Why not ask Kiara to stop taking over the world? She never listens. This is the one argument between them that is never resolved. Though they are in love (at least, they usually are), they will forever be stuck in this loop of criminal and executioner. Mori Calliope had accepted this fate long ago. 

Kiara would really let Calliope die just to take over the world? Perhaps it is the nature of the phoenix, but in times where Calliope attempts to discuss it with her, Kiara gets this dark and threatening look on her face, and then mumbles something like "I will stop at nothing to be in control of the world." Whatever possesses her to say this is beyond Calliope. Perhaps her love is a true scoundrel, a real villain, a stain on the world. 

But she loves her all the same. 

"Then try your best to do so, Kiara Takanashi." Calliope smiles. 

**Author's Note:**

> for the commenter who enjoyed kiara playing the role of the villain
> 
> btw im so sorry this changes tenses partway through i was hoping if i pointed it out at the end you wouldnt notice until then
> 
> also made this much longer than usual :) i love comments so go crazy in there


End file.
